Aria
Also known as The Demon Sword of the wind, Aria is a Demon born through the use of a Demon Contract during the Valbanill War. Her suggested age is over 40, but has the appearance of a young woman with a slim figure wearing her usual green attire which is quite revealing. She's flirtatious and always in good spirits, always trying to be the voice of reason and loves food. She's caring and dislikes conflict due to her past, but will fight for a good cause, sharing Cecily's mission to protect anybody when possible. She likes to tease Cecily with her chest & relationship with Luke. She prefers her Human form; enjoying life and her friends whenever possible, but is sometimes affected by her past and supposed purpose for her creation. Appearance To Be added. As a Demon Sword of Wind As a Demon Sword, Aria can transform into a Rapier with a wind-spiral hilt with the chant "I call on the powers that be, reveal the truth within. Awaken the power of wind, awaken and slay God!" She is affiliated with the element of Wind, and can utilize it to her wielder's needs in battle. Her wielder and friend is Cecily Cambell, who practices with Aria to master her magical skills that she can bestow her wielder. Sword Abilities (*taken from the fan-made RPG Maker VX game; Sacred Blacksmith RPG - Scatlink Sean): * Wind Beam*: "Like an extension of her blade", when swung or thrusted, Aria can shoot a magical beam of concentrated wind at the target. The beam allows for long-range combat while the wind element allows for faster travel speed. If slashed, the beam has a wider field of effect. If thrusted, a piercing effect is applied (referenced to when Cecily defeated Margot by hitting her arm through her armguard). * Wind Veil*: '''Taking a guarding stance or thrusting towards oncoming danger, a protective field of magical wind envelops the wielder through the tip of Aria's blade. The wind element also disperses ranged attacks, while deflecting some physical damage. The Wind Veil's strength is equivalent to the wielder's and attacker's endurance; the losing combatant is blown backward. * '''Wind Launch*: '''Using the tip of Aria's handle, wind is expelled at a powerful rate to launch the wielder at high speeds, able to close distance fast enough to possibly destroy defences or to take foes by surprise (referenced to when Cecily knocked out Penelope despite Penelope attempted to absorb Aria's magic with her weapon, the Demon Sword Assassin, The Bollock Dagger). * '''Wind Release*: '''Mostly used for finishing blows or when in immediate danger, Aria's blade envelops in concentrated wind which not only increases damage, it also blows the target back with strong enough force to send them flying! However, if used to often, Aria will we left weakened and cannot maintain transformation (referenced to the battle against Jack Straider, dealing enough damage to destroy his core; or against Francesca which after knocking out Francesca with a blast, Aria was weakened to the point of losing conscious). * '''Earthquake*: Normally an ability of Claymore The Demon Sword of Earth, Aria can cause an Earthquake if the wielder stabs the ground and then Aria can release a blast of Wind which rips the ground apart from below, with enough force to rival Claymore's Earthquake (referenced when Cecily counters Doris's Earthquake with her own Earthquake). * '''Demon Detection: '''Though not a weapon-exclusive ability, as a Sword or Human, Aria can sence when Demons are in the immediate area. She knew what Lisa was before Cecily, as well as Elsa before anyone else knew. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Sword Category:Main Characters